All she wanted
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Annabeth's not really looking forward to her sweet sixteen, because her blunt crush can't admit how he feels... Percabeth! I'm back to PJO!


**Okay, just to give you another description, all Annabeth wants for her 'Sweet sixteen' is a kiss from her special someone. Unfortunately that someone is Blunt Percy Jackson...yikes. maybe less then a thousand words, maybe more, depends.**

** Annabeth**

Is it so much to ask a guy to admit how he feels? Huh? Is it? All I want for my birthday is for Percy to kiss me, but he's so blunt I know it'll never happen. Gods, I just love him so much... Anyway, it was the day before my birthday this begins. I was at school, thinking about 'him' to pass the time. God, I didn't even want a 'sweet sixteen' if I couldn't have Percy. That makes me sound desperate, and you know what? I am desperate. I don't care how many stuck up bitches say so, I am desperate. Then again, A lot of stuck up DESPERATE popular bitches want him, so I guess I have to join the club. I was getting my stuff ready to go home when Percy called me

"Annabeth!" My heart raced as I turned around smiling.

"Hey Perce" He laughed

"Hows my 'sweet sixteen' girl this fine day?" To anyone who was listening, it must've sounded like Percy was in love with me, but I knew better then to believe that. Percy treated me like his sister or daughter or something, which to everyone else, it was obvious I wanted to be more then that to him.

"Pretty well,I guess. I don't really feel like I'm gonna be excited or anything"

"Why not? I was hyper my Sixteenth..."

"Yeah, well, I'm just not you, Percy"

"That's true. I'm not a girl" He put on a ridiculous face and pretended to be one.

"Hi, I'm Percia Jackson! I like long walks on beaches and talking casually about my deepest darkest feelings!" He said in a high pitched voice. I laughed.

"I'll see tomorrow,Percia"

"Okay!" He said in that high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the building

**Percy**

Perhaps the most important birthday for Annabeth was coming up, and I couldn't find a gift that could explain how I felt about her. It troubled me to act like Annabeth was just my sister or something, but I had to take precautions for her not to find out I was in love with her. Gods, I'm a love struck fool... Anyway, I was thinking about it when Nico caught up with me. Nico had just hid seventh grade and that meant he was on the lower floor of the school. I still hung out with him,but less seeing as of the floor restrictions.

"Hey,Nico"

"Have you found a present for Annabeth's 'sweet sixteen?"

"No"

"Percy! It's less then 24 hours away and you and I both know that Annabeth values you more then the rest of us!"

"I know but I want it to be the best present she ever got, and I don't think that a stupid item will make it the best one ever"

"Okay, you have seriously thought this over, haven't you?

"Yeah, I have. you noticed?"

"Kinda"

"I'll see you tomorrow,Nico"

"Seeya" I got home, and I continued my distraught of no gift for Annabeth. Suddenly, I got the perfect idea. It was a long shot, but it was all I had to give her that sounded right

**Annabeth**

I woke up the next morning and I didn't feel very 'sweet'. I didn't want to have this party, if I didn't get what I wanted from Percy, I'd probably be devastated. Of course, after 4 years, I had braced myself to be disappointed. I trudged down the steps,and my dad smiled at me

"Happy 'sweet sixteen Annabeth'!" He smiled. I didn't smile.

"Yeah. I'm so happy"

"Whats wrong? You should be happy. I mean demigods don't usually make it this far"

"That made me feel better, thanks dad"

"I didn't mean..."

"What ever"

"Annabeth..."

"Shut up dad" I flopped down on my bed. The party was supposed to happen at noon, at it was 10:30 ah man. I didn't get out of my PJ's. For the 15 minutes that I did nothing, I daydreamed about Percy. Oh why didn't he love me back? _Think again, __Annabeth_ Something said in my head. I knew what that meant. I didn't know for sure he didn't like me back, but I was to scared to ask him. This was around when there was a knock on the door. I dragged myself out of bed to answer it. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that it was Percy. He looked good in his casual,but he didn't have anything for my present,but I was more focused that he was like an hour early.

"Percy, the party starts near noon, it's almost 11"

"I know. There's a reason I came early"

"What's that?"

"I need to give you your present early because I don't want anyone else to see it" My heart was racing.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes,okay?" I did, reluctantly, but I'll admit I tried to peak.

"No peaking Annabeth"

"Fuck you" I said jokingly. I waited impatiently for my present, so I nearly died when I felt Percy's lips touch mine. I snapped open my eyes and realized it wasn't a mistake of my teenage imagination. Percy was legitimately kissing . Oh my gawd! The best moment of my life lasted a few more seconds, before Percy moved away

"Happy birthday Annabeth" He said, his whole body shaking with fear. I regained my sense on reality and smiled

"Did you get me another present?" Percy smiled and happily complied.

This was definatly the best birthday ever.

**Aw, so sweet! R&R!**


End file.
